The modern bicycle in its many forms can be difficult to carry.
An advantage of carrying bicycles on the rear of a vehicle, for example by using a load carrier mounted to a towbar or hitch, is ease of loading and unloading. However, when loaded onto the back of a vehicle, it can leave the bicycle vulnerable in a collision from the rear. Also as it is at road level it is easier for people to tamper with the bicycle or steal it. A further disadvantage of loading on the back of a vehicle is the bikes are in the aerodynamic wake of the vehicle, therefore they will collect dust and road grime from the vehicle and road. A further disadvantage is that access to the boot area of the vehicle is prevented or compromised, unless the additional complexity, and cost, of a tilting rear carrier is added.
An advantage of carrying bicycles on the roof of a vehicle, for example by using a load carrier mounted from the roof, is the security from tampering, or from an accident, as the bicycle is up high. However, this mode of carrying has the disadvantage of making the vehicle higher than normal such that is cannot fit into most carparks or garages. A further disadvantage is potential damage to the bicycle should the driver forget the bicycle is mounted to the roof and then drives into a garage or carpark. This can damage both the bicycle and the car, and possibly the garage or carpark building. A further disadvantage is the increased aerodynamic resistance of the upright bicycle, which will increase fuel consumption.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bicycle carrying rack, or to overcome the above shortcomings or address the above desiderata, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.